Poisoned Love
by StoryReader888
Summary: Jordan knows of the existance of other beings, but she has never met one face to face. Until she meets a Faerie named Reth. But he wants much more than just manipulation. OCxLorethan


**Title:** Poisoned Love

**Character:** Lorethan "Reth"

**Book:** Paranormalcy by Kiersten White

**Lyrics:** "E.T." by Katy Perry

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You're so, hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?<strong>_

_**Your touch, magnitizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.**_

_**They say, "Be Afraid."**_

_**Kiss Me. Inject me with your love and fill me with your poison."**_

* * *

><p>Jordan knew of the existence of werewolves and vampires; they were the most common. She also knew that there <em>were<em> other creatures out there, she just didn't know what they were. How could she? She was just a human being, and her knowledge of in-human creatures was scarce. But, she really didn't think it mattered. They rarely made themselves known to humans, and when they did, the IPCA (International Paranormal Containment Agency) stepped in to handle the situation. She didn't know much about them, either, just that they were a group that handled in-humans (or paranormals, as they called them). That seemed kind of weird to her, though. You say 'Paranormal' and her mind sways to ghosts and spirits, not vampires and werewolves.

Jordan was walking down a dirt road surrounded by lush green grass with a few trees placed here and there. Every mile or so, you'd see a nice country styled house, and the surrounding area was nothing but quiet open fields. You'd think it was farm country, but it wasn't. She was on her way home from school, her bookbag slung over her shoulder. The sky above her was a dark gray, looking ready to rain, but she had no doubt in her mind that her day was going to go the same way it did everyday; nothing exciting ever happened here. She didn't realize that a pair of golden eyes were locked on her, though, fully intent on claiming her. She was too pre-occupied with the ubeat music of _Enrique Iglesias_ and _Ludacris_ blasting through her ears to notice. She didn't even sense the tall and slender male that approached her from behind.

Only when his arms wound around her waist, pulling her back against his torso, did she realize that something was wrong. But by that point, it was already too late. Darkness surrounded her and she felt herself being pulled through it towards a thin white light in the shape of a door. When she was pushed gently out of the darkness and through that door, she found herself in a room covered in soft light, which came from an unidentifiable source. The furniture was elegant and placed at random, the walls a solid, pale rock. The fabric was made of silk and velvet, deep red and royal purple in color with gold accents. The couches looked like antiques, and beside them was a small, claw-footed table.

The strange man released her, leaving a strange warmth where his arms had been, and passed her to sit gracefully in one of the chairs. Now that he was away from her, she could make our his features.

His eyes were like pools of amber, deep and eternal, and his hair was golden, like ripe wheat. Everything about him seemed to scream _gold_. He had delicate features with almond-shaped eyes and was breath takingly beautiful. His figure was stretched, narrow. Despite how incredible this man looked, he was still a teenapper.

Jordan backed up, her back hitting solid rock. Where the hell was the door? Her dark eyes shifted around the room, checking even the floor and ceiling for a door, but there was none. She furrowed her eyebrows. How the hell had they gotten there?

As if sensing her confusion, the man's golden orbs shifted to her form, a small smile on his lips. "We got here through the Faerie Paths," his voice was melodic, catching her off guard. His voice matched his appearance perfectly.

"Faerie Paths?" she questioned. "Are you...?" he nodded his head in confirmation. "Really? Aren't Faeries miniature with wings and sparkly clothes?"

He laughed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. She expected his laugh to be as golden as the rest of him, but it wasn't. It was silvery, like the sound of bells. "No, my dear. We are nothing like humans portray us as."

"Oh," she always knew those movies were over-rated, but seriously? They missed the mark completely! This... _faerie_ was tall, much more so than herself and, though he did move around in an elegant and graceful manner, he did not have wings or sparkle. Though he did seem to glow at times, if that counts for anything.

"Tell me, what do you know about Faeries?"

"Nothing, except what they say in movies and books."

"I see."

Silence fell over them and she shifted nervously. She had no clue where she was, what he was capable of, and what he had planned. She pressed herself flat against the wall, bitting her bottom lip. "What are you going to do to me?"

He ignored the question, motioning towards the antique couch infront of him. "Come. Take a seat."

Despite her better judgement, she slowly made her way over to him. Something told her to stay away, that the man was dangerous, but there was something drawing her in, like a magnetic pull, and it was much stronger than the warning. His golden orbs were locked with her own and she found it impossible to look away, no matter how bad she wanted to. It was hypnotizing, like magic.

The Faerie reached a slim hand forward, resting it on top of hers, his long and slender fingers brushing the skin gently. Warmth flooded through her hand, starting at the points that he touched before slowly crawling it's way up her arm. She was afraid but, at the same time, she didn't want it to stop. His hand moved up to her cheek, his fingertips lightly brushing her cheek and causing the same warmth to errupt. Jordan had mixed emotions about it all. His touch was so magnitizing, drawing her in and comforting her, as if to say that everything was alright, not to be afraid. But there was something pricking at the back of her mind, telling her to be afraid, that he was a devil in disguise as an angel, a beautiful, glowing angel.

"Jordan," he purred, leaning closer and trailing his hand down the side of her neck, the warmth following wherever his fingers went.

How the hell did he know her name? It didn't even matter. She felt like she was floating, his touch driving her mad. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. She couldn't even tell if she was nervous because he was a faerie, or if it was because she had never been that close to a male before. Her skin felt like it was glowing where he touched, the warmth spreading through every inch of her body and surrounding her heart. She felt it, slowly inching it's way to the rapidly beating organ.

"What's your name?" she whispered, because that was all she was capable of doing at the moment.

"Reth," he said to her in his melodic voice.

"Reth," she tested the name on her tongue and smiled, reaching out a hand to touch his flawless cheek. "Reth... kiss me."

He smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. It was uncharacteristic for a faetie; they could care less about physicality. All they cared about was manipulation. But something was off this time. Reth felt connected to this human, and he _knew_ he had to take her as his own. Of course, thanks to Evie's command, he was free from the IPCA and could do as he pleased. This human was **his**. Body, Heart, Mind, and Soul.

Jordan felt something within the kiss. She felt herself being filled with his love as the warmth reached out, wrapping around her heart like a chain. It was slower than the rest of her body had been, but she felt it crawling slowly until her whole heart was engulfed in his swirling golden poison.

It was over.

Reth had taken her heart, thus taking every other part of her. She was his, inside and out, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. She would stay with him in the Faerie Realm for all of eternity.


End file.
